<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The magic room by Sapphicslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470512">The magic room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicslover/pseuds/Sapphicslover'>Sapphicslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A shit ton of mutual pining because I am a basic bitch, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicslover/pseuds/Sapphicslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soft and fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johanna | Hilda's Mum &amp; The Librarian (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The magic room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was going to be the worst day of her life. </p><p>How did the librarian know that? Because she was going to talk to a mom about her child.<br/>
And since Hilda basically begged her not to tell her mom about this, she was probably going to talk to a very protective mom about her child.<br/>
She exhaled wearily, preparing everything for this conversation.</p><p>Calming tea: check<br/>
Private place: check<br/>
Memory-erasing spell (what? She was going to talk to her, but she needed to be prepared): check<br/>
She sat down, blowing gently on her cup of tea, waiting for her guest.</p><p>"Ok. Just tell me when" said Johanna in a flat tone.<br/>
"Listen. This is a necessary operation for your safet- What?" The librarian couldn't believe her ears. No screams? No 'stay away from my daughter'?<br/>
"A group of witches-" "book witches" "right, book witches" Johanna corrected herself without missing a beat "are hunting my daughter because she used some spells without authorization, and now I should let you, a stranger, enter my house and put some unknown spell on it. Right?" She had to admit that it did sound a little stupid if said like that "...yeah" "A classic Tuesday. Everything alright."</p><p>The librarian didn't know how to respond. The other woman said it was 'alright', but it didn't feel like it.<br/>
The hand that was holding the cup of tea was shaking, and the smile on her face seemed really forced. Sure, she could have done nothing and just proceeded with the protection spells, but she didn't want to leave this woman like this. She kinda did put her in this situation by letting Hilda read the enchanted books. </p><p>She decided to help her. </p><p>And the fact that Johanna's eyes had gold specks in them had nothing to do with it. </p><p>"Are you sure you are fine with it? It doesn't really look like-" "I am fine, don't worry! Just dumb mom things that you really don't need to worry about. You simply have to tell me when we can get this over with. Okay?" </p><p>Absolutely not. Thought the librarian. She could smell the fear of being a burden of the other woman. She didn't like it.</p><p>Maybe Johanna was going to be a tough one to get through, but she wouldn't be one of the most powerful book witches in the world if she was a quitter.<br/>
She needed to play dirty.</p><p>"Do you know" she started "why I chose this room of all the library?" "Because it's private?" Dammit. Why did she have to be pretty AND smart?<br/>
"Well yes. That and the fact that this room is... magical." Oh bookmarks. That sounded so cheesy. She hoped that Johanna would at least play along.</p><p>The other woman sighed "well, this would be the less weird thing to happen all week since you are a book witch and all... how does it work?" </p><p>Okay, she believed it. Maybe the cape did the trick.</p><p>"It's very simple. The room will make every doubt and anxiety disappear" Johanna's eyes sparkled "if you talk about it" the sparkles disappeared.</p><p>"Oh." So that was what was happening, Johanna thought. She should have predicted it. A room that makes worries disappeared sounded to much even for a wit- a book witch.</p><p>On the other hand... this woman (this very cute woman, corrected a part of her brain) was trying so hard to get her to open up, so maybe she could talk. At least a little. </p><p>She talked. A lot.</p><p>Maybe too much, because when she looked at her phone it was well past dinner time. </p><p>They talked about everything: about serious topics like Hilda, the spells that the librarian needed to cast on her house, her constantly asking herself if she was a bad mom; but they talked about other things too, like their jobs, their passions, the time she had to travel all the way to the forest because Alfur had cought a fever...</p><p>The book witch never judged, she told her funny anecdotes about Hilda's time at the library and the time she cought Alfur sing a love song to a book ("I can see those little bureaucracy nerds, don't worry"). Time had flown by.</p><p>But everything has to come to an end. At one point Johanna decided it was too late and that she needed to head back home.</p><p>"I am sorry" she said "but I think I have to end the conversation. Hilda is probably waiting for me with her face of disapproval." The librarian raised an eyebrow. "Or is in mortal danger and I have to go help her. Either way I have to go." They both chuckled softly.</p><p>Johanna stood up from her chair, giving a last glance to the other woman, ready to leave behind this newborn friendship. </p><p>She stopped.</p><p>"Hey, I was thinking..." the librarian looked at her surprised. Maybe she didn't want to see her again. Maybe that was a stupid idea. She shouldn't have listened to the part of her brain that was waving a pride flag. </p><p>"What is it?" The book witch replied smiling.<br/>
Hell. She was going to risk it for a smile like that.</p><p>"Maybe I could... give you my number? You know, so you can keep me updated about the whole... evil witches thing" </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Johanna's heart stopped.</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>And then started beating so fast she felt it in her throat.</p><p>"Amazing! I mean- I hope to hear from you soon! You know, about the spells and... uuumh... bye!"</p><p>The librarian looked in awe at the other woman that started walking towards the exit blushing and bumping on various tables.</p><p>Maybe that day wasn't that bad. She even had the motivation to finally buy a cellphone!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time writing fanfiction, and I am not that good with english, so feel free to leave feedback! I hope I could bring a bit of joy to others who can't find enough content about this super cute ship. (I know they haven't even met don't @ me)<br/>Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>